Hasta que pierda la cuenta
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: Mimi en NY ya perdió la cuenta de a cuántos bares fue, a cuántas caras besó, cuántas noches le quedan. Quiere volar por las noches, pero solo vuelan sus sueños. En su vida el pasado y el futuro parecen lo mismo. MimixVarios. Reto de Rillianne Duchannes para el foro Proyecto 1-8.


Escrito para **Rillianne Duchannes**, quien propuso el reto en el foro Proyecto 1-8.

Las condiciones eran:

—Basarse en la canción _Chandelier _(Candelabro), de Sia. **No es un songfic.**

—Mimi como protagonista.

—A elegir entre los siguientes pairings: Kenmi, Michi, Mishiro, Takimi y Mimato.

—Entregar antes del 28 de diciembre.

Creo que cumplí todo, aunque puede que Rillianne no tuviese esto en mente y la decepcione. Usé varios pairings de los propuestos. No especifico la edad pero calculo que rondarán los 25.

**Advertencias**: mucho más alcohol del recomendado.

**.***.**

_**Hasta que pierda la cuenta**_

_**.***.**_

El timbre, tras sonar repetidas veces, me despertó sobre las cinco de la tarde. Aparté las cortinas, me arrimé al cristal. Me froté los ojos hasta que le reconocí.

—¿Tú?

Tai me pilló mirándole. Avergonzada, me recogí el pelo con las manos para soltarlo al momento. Abrí la ventana.

—Traje café. Y la novela de Takeru, ¿ves? Me acordé de traértela.

—No me gusta el café —dije cogiéndole el termo y el libro que no pensaba leer—. Pero gracias.

—Supuse que lo necesitabas.

Lo único que necesitaba era estar dormida hasta que el sol se volviera a poner. Lo último que quería era caminar junto a Tai, meternos en una cafetería, sentarnos en un sofá, quizá. Los ruidos del día son demasiado molestos. Demasiado tráfico, obras, gente con prisas, móviles sonando. A las conversaciones del día les falta verdad. Las interrupciones molestan, se guarda cosas dentro para no herir o no ser grosero; la cortesía lo es todo. Incluso lo era para los amigos que tratábamos de volver a ser. Pero me forcé a ello, porque él parecía feliz así, y yo quería su compañía. Al menos un poco más.

Y él habló, trató de sacar temas. Tragó saliva, y se movió en el asiento, muchas veces. Yo solo le miraba, quieta y muda, pero no le escuchaba, apenas podía.

Hasta que se hizo de noche.

**.***.**

Yo pregunté: ¿Sabías que no es difícil encontrar a chicas colgadas de candelabros?

Él quiso saber dónde.

En todas partes, aseguré. En el transporte público hay muchas, a veces arrancándose pelos de las cejas o desenredándose la melena con los dedos. Llevan el maquillaje corrido y no miran a los ojos de nadie, solo a sus rodillas o por la ventana. Yo creo que, en realidad, no ven. No saben.

Acabé mi reflexión y di un trago. Para mí, ya habíamos hablado de más. Tai me acarició el pelo y me lo colocó por detrás de la oreja.

—No me mires como lo haces —pedí.

—¿Cómo lo hago?

—Como si no estuviera hablando en serio. Siempre digo las cosas en serio. Nadie lo sabe, pero es así.

—No me río.

—Está bien.

No lo discutimos más. Él me miraba. Yo fingía solo prestar atención al limón del fondo de mi vaso. Estaba sucio en los bordes. Antes me hubiese dado asco, en otro tiempo. Me apoyé en la barra y con ello mojé mis codos, mi vestido verde se manchó. Con esa luz no se notaba, parecía marrón. Pedí otra copa. Bebí enjuagándome las encías, hacía apenas una hora que había vomitado. Pero Tai no parecía notar el olor, cada vez se acercaba más a mí y me miraba con deseo. Como el primer día que nos encontramos. De casualidad. Yo no sabía qué hacía él ahí y él no entendía qué hacía yo, pero ambos pensamos durante unos segundos que debía tratarse de un error. Yo me percaté pronto de la verdad: era Tai, pero no era el Tai que yo conocía. Era un desconocido que había copiado su rostro maduro. Entonces, yo le comencé a decir _Tai_ con ternura, agudizando mucho mi voz, era un juego que me hacía a mí misma: había encontrado a un desconocido que me recordaba a Tai y casualmente se llamaba así también, yo le llamaría imitando a una voz infantil que ya perdí, pero no se lo diría, no, sería solo un juego inocente.

Volvió a sacar la conversación tras unos minutos, no sé cuántos fueron, dos copas nada más.

—¿Y qué le pasa a esas chicas?

—¿Qué chicas?

—Las de los candelabros.

—¡Ah! Están aterrorizadas, claro.

—¿De qué? —preguntó.

—De la vida. De la gente, creo. —Presioné la pulpa del limón contra la barra—. No les gusta la responsabilidad. Quizá temen al futuro, o lamentan el pasado, quién sabe.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Y yo?

—Sí, digo, ¿tú tienes miedo? Mimi, ¿por eso volviste a Nueva York?

El limón se resbaló de mis manos y fue a parar al suelo. Me pregunté por qué Tai podía estar tan quieto y por qué yo me movía tanto.

—No, ¿cómo va a ser eso? Si lo tuviera, este sería el último lugar en el mundo al que querría ir. Odio esta ciudad. Está llena de malos recuerdos. ¿Y tú? ¿Volviste aquí por miedo?

—¿Yo? No, claro. Es solo por trabajo.

No me interesaba hablar del trabajo. El trabajo solo son papeles, horas suicidas y aturdimiento. Yo nunca tuve que trabajar y me molestó que Tai lo hiciese, porque a todos los que trabajan les gusta hablar de eso. Cambié de tema.

—¿Tomas otra? —pregunté. Luego miré en mi bolso en busca de efectivo.

—No deberíamos seguir tomando por hoy —dijo sin inmutarse. Yo negué con fuerza.

—No digas eso. Mi lema es: nunca beber menos que la semana pasada.

Tai rio.

—Cambia de lema.

—Me lo acabo de inventar. Pero es divertido. ¡Oh, sí! ¡Inventemos más lemas! ¡Nunca beber menos que la semana pasada! ¡Nunca parar hasta estar borracha!

—¿Y no lo estás?

—Sigo viendo. Veo todo a la perfección.

Podría haber contado sus pestañas y los pliegues de su boca. Uno, dos, trece, veinticuatro… Puse mi dedo índice sobre su pómulo. Me gusta besarme con caras bonitas.

_¿Te dije alguna vez que me gusta besar caras bonitas? _

—¿Por qué no dices nada? —pregunté casi en un susurro.

—¿Sobre qué? No te oigo. Solo mueves los labios.

—¿No?

—No.

Me separé de él.

—Es igual —zanjé—. Es tarde.

—O es muy pronto. Tal vez deberíamos ir a por un café.

—Odio el café. Es asqueroso.

—¿Y no lo es la absenta?

—Tai… no quiero ir a casa y estar sola. ¿Te dije alguna vez que me gusta besar caras bonitas?

**.***.**

Me acuerdo mucho de esa noche. Desde que ocurrió, casi olvidé todo lo anterior. Lo que vino después, no sé, recordar esa noche una y otra vez, eso debió ser. Ya no me encierro en tugurios. No, ahora me dejo ver, los coches pasan muy cerca de mí, y la gente trata de esquivarme. Ninguno es Tai. Quisiera verle y quisiera que desapareciese para mí, todo a la vez.

Ah, Tai, quisiste rescatarme, pero ¿de qué? ¿Y qué pasa contigo después? ¿Y qué si yo no quiero? Si solo quiero ser rescatada un par de horas, las noches impares. Incluso es mejor, es más fácil resistir cuando estás al borde…

Lo que Tai no puede entender es que solo quiero estar despierta toda la noche y nunca ver la luz del día. Solo quiero beber whisky y que la vida parezca un sueño en el que me balanceo, un sueño repetitivo y sin sentido. Volar, estamparme con el suelo, muchas veces. Solo sé que debe ser así. Morir cuando sea de día. Despertar en el sueño nocturno.

Pero Tai no entiende. Tampoco entendía Koushiro, no, lo recuerdo clavándose las uñas por detrás de las orejas, murmurando «no puedo entenderte, no puedo, no puedo seguir…». Y yo no lo entendí a él. Nadie le pidió entender, ni poder, ni seguir, ni querer siquiera. Nadie le exigió nada. Pero todos se compadecieron de él y yo volé a New York.

New York no me gusta porque parece una ciudad hecha para esconderse. Gentes de todo el mundo vienen y se esconden aquí. Trabajan en los sótanos de las cocinas. O se dejan ver, limpiando los cristales de los rascacielos. Y mientras trabajan creen estar a salvo de sus demonios. Luego se esconden en las calles, paseando entre gente que tampoco quiere ser encontrada. Van a casa, cierran la puerta y se encuentran consigo mismos. Entonces beben.

Yo me salto todo lo demás, así que solo bebo.

Aunque ahora bebo menos que antes porque veo borroso todo el tiempo.

Supongo que Tai, a estas horas, estará descansando. Quizá haya tenido un día duro en el trabajo. Quizá solo salga a veces, para olvidarse de los días duros, y no necesite más que una copa y algo de conversación.

Y yo una, y dos, y tres… las que sean necesarias para que mi cabeza vuele.

Un taxi pita y abre la puerta.

—Señorita, baje de ahí, por favor. Es peligroso.

Miro hacia bajo. No es peligroso si te sostienes lo suficientemente fuerte. Nada lo es.

—Estoy bien. No se preocupe.

—Tiene que bajar de ahí —insiste el taxista.

—Es solo un poco más… estoy a punto.

—¡No querrá matarse!

—No, al contrario. Solo estoy aprendiendo a volar. Se puede. Pero nadie sabe…

**.***.**

Pasé de intentar volar a intentar sostener mi cabeza en el asiento trasero del taxi. No sé qué pudo pasar entremedias.

—¡Cómo si a mi me gustase coger el coche todos los días y limpiar vómitos y porquerías que ni te imaginas y aguantar a hijos de puta de que no tienen dinero y se van sin pagar! Los muy hijos de puta. ¡Cómo si a mí me gustase! ¿Y qué le voy a hacer? ¿Matarme? No, me aguanto. Y cojo el coche, un día y otro. Y otro más, ¿entiendes? Eso es lo que hay que hacer, aguantar.

No le expliqué que no intentaba matarme. Solo quería que me llevase a casa. Amanecía y no me gustaba.

Me dejó a pocos metros de mi bloque. No me cobró la carrera. No sé por qué le importaba a ese señor.

Pensé que Tai podría estar sentado en las escaleras, esperándome. Podría traer café y pan de molde, puede que mermelada; yo nunca hago la compra.

Pero las escaleras estaban solas y frías. Mi cama también lo estaba. La luz se había fundido, no sé cuándo, pero ya entraban algunos rayos de sol por las cortinas.

Me quité el vestido y los zapatos, y me envolví en la sábana sin quitarme las medias. Me dieron temblores.

Los temblores se hicieron más fuertes. Me evitaban dormir.

Me resbalaron las lágrimas de puro cansancio. Demasiada luz para mí.

Cogí la novela de Takeru que Tai me había regalado (o prestado, a saber). Hace un par de años, Takeru me había enseñado con timidez algunos textos. Le dije que eran buenos, pero solo porque me lo pareció sin saber, no tenía con qué comparar. Sigo sin tener. Ahora Takeru publica en una editorial pequeña. Supongo que es feliz.

Como introducción había un poema.

_.*._

_Te recuerdo riendo_

_entre varias tormentas _

_abrazada a espinas._

_.*._

_Te recuerdo llorando _

_gastando energías _

_en tu candelabro._

_.*._

_Te recuerdo algo lejos _

_de aquel altar donde _

_intentamos volar._

_.*._

_Y publicar un libro, _

_y otro, y otro sin control _

_por lo que no importa, _

_que tiene importancia._

_.*._

_Y cuando ya me canse,_

_si te has cansado de _

_esos candelabros,_

_buscarlo juntos._

_.*._

No llegué a empezar la novela. Leí el poema varias veces, mordiéndome los labios, hasta que mis temblores cesaron. Ni reí ni lloré. Me dormí, estaba muy cansada.

**.***.**

**Notas improvisadas: **A pesar de que suelo decir que me siento cómoda con el drama, no es del todo cierto. Intenté plasmar amargura, eso me inspiraba la canción, pues, aunque algunas cosas se pueden entender como fuerza, yo solo veo desesperación ahí, es algo duro de hacer… no me quejo ni mucho menos jajaja solo que, especialmente con este fic, me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que me cuesta ponerme a escribir sobre estas emociones. Eso sí, una vez empiezo, todo fluye.

Rillianne, espero que te haya gustado, y si no es así, que te hagan muchas viñetas en el post de las canciones :)


End file.
